


Des Coups de Corps

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Shots, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes curiosity is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Coups de Corps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Des Coups de Corps  
>  **Fandom:** Moonlight  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Mick/Beth  
>  **Rating/Category:** Het/R(hard R or soft NC-17)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,392  
>  **Prompt:** Moonlight, Mick/Beth, body shots  
>  **Disclaimer:** So not mine  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** Nudity,alcohol and biting is involved. Written for smallfandomfest [Fest09](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal

Beth couldn't help but fidget as she waited for Mick to open the door. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. Sure it was research for a story but still it was a very intimate thing to ask of someone. What if Mick wasn't interested in helping her?

On that depressing thought the door opened to reveal Mick standing on the other side. A welcoming smile curved the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, do you have a few minutes? I could use your help."

With her overly bright eyes and the agitation written plainly across her face there was no way he was going to say no. Whatever she wanted he was always happy to help. "Sure. Come on in."

After she walked inside, Mick closed the door and waited patiently for Beth to explain how he could help.

"I was just handed a story. It involved a somewhat unusual crime scene."

"Ah, so you need my help tracking down a killer?" Mick couldn't help admitting, at least to himself, he was somewhat disappointed.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. The police have the killer. He confessed almost immediately."

A puzzled look crossed Mick's face. "Then what?" He watched fascinated as Beth began to blush deep red. This must be quite a doozy. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"Remember I said it was an unusual crime scene?" She waited for his nod before she continued. "Well I should've said unusual place. The murder happened in broad daylight in front of a lot of witnesses who claim they didn't see a thing."

"Beth." This wasn't helping explain to him how it was unusual. They lived in Los Angeles., people refused to see things all the time.

"The victim was completely naked. And her body was covered with something that looked a lot like it could have been salt. And that's not all. Most of the witnesses looked the same way except you know, not dead."

"Let me guess. You were at Mcgee's and the victim had bite marks right beside her...."

Beth quickly interrupted. "How did you know that?"

"Hazards of the trade?" At her disbelieving look he continued, "It's a body shot club for vampires."

Once more Beth interrupted. "Body shot?"

"It's a drink." He answered as quickly as possible and hoped she would leave it at that.

"How does it work?"

Mick inwardly groaned. He should have known. Leave it to the reporter not to let it go. "The woman lies on the table while liquor is poured over her...body. Then a vamp takes his time licking away every drop of alcohol he can find. While in between times feeding off the woman. But it's mutually beneficial. The women get the high from the bite and the vamps...well they get the blood. No one has ever gotten hurt."

"I guess no one explained that to our killer."

"Obviously." Without taking his eyes off of Beth, Mick picked up the phone, dialed a few numbers and waited for a few seconds before he began to speak. "There's been an incident at Mcgee's. No, the police have him in custody." Within moments he placed the phone back on the table.

"What was that about?"

"We have to have rules in order to stay safe. Without them our race couldn't survive. The vampire didn't follow the rules. The Cleaner will 'clean' this up. It will be as if it never happened."

"How?" But before Mick could answer she was already shaking her head. "No. Never mind. I don't want to know."

"You said you needed my help."

"Yeah, I wanted you to see if you knew why her body would be covered in salt."

"Possibly because the vampire was doing tequila body shots." He stared at the overly innocent look on Beth's face. "What's this about?"

"Have you ever tried it?" She knew she didn't have the right to ask the question. But she had to know. The thought of Mick licking alcohol, or anything else for that matter, from another woman's body while drinking her blood made her blood boil.

He raised an eyebrow at her question.

She turned darker red before she answered. "Body shots."

"I've been a vampire for over fifty years, Beth. There isn't much I haven't tried in that time." He still didn't understand why she was so curious. But before he could repeat his earlier question, she was already speaking.

"Would you try it with me?"

Mick eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock at Beth's request. "Woah. What?"

"Would you..." She cleared her throat before she repeated, "Would you try it with me?"

"Is that what you wanted to ask when you came here?"

Beth shot him a quick smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "I was curious. Why would anyone want to have their bodies sprinkled with salt. I figured it had to be something deviant. But I didn't know what and now that I know I'm even more curious."

He would never have pictured her as someone who would be interested in that sort of thing. Not that he wasn't willing... He was more than willing but he had to be sure this was what she really wanted. "Are you sure this is something you want to do, with me?"

Beth bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling as she nodded her head. There wasn't anyone else she would want do this with. Only Mick. It would always be Mick.

Mick shook his head. "A nod just isn't going to cut it, Beth. You have to tell me. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Despite his better judgment, her softly whispered yes was all it took to break through all of his admittedly low resistance. Resistance is overrated anyway. He had wanted Beth for such a long time. It had taken all of his willpower just to be near her everyday and not do something...vampiristic.

"You should probably take off your clothes." He suggested as he began to take off his shirt.

Beth's eyes widened. "All of them?"

"It will keep them from getting soaked by the alcohol" He watched her fingers tremble as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Don't worry, Beth. This isn't about sex. All I'm going to do is exactly what you asked of me and nothing more. I promise."

As the last remaining article of clothing fell to the floor Mick had to bite back a groan. She was breathtaking with her blonde hair falling across her shoulders, leading the way to the top of her pert breasts. His gaze traveled down until the patch of blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs captured his attention. Why in the hell had he taken the sex option out? Because he was an idiot, that's why. _Damn!_

 

He swallowed hard as he tried not to look at Beth's naked body. "Up here." He patted the top of his counter.

Without a word Beth turned to hop up on the counter and missed. Mick quickly grasped her waist in his hands and gave her a boost before he quickly dropped his hands and backed away. If he couldn't control himself with only his hands touching her, how was he supposed to handle it when it was his tongue?

 _He was a vampire and a vampire was always in control._ Mick kept repeating the mantra to himself over and over as he went to get the liquor. He stood in front of the cabinet for a few seconds hoping it would sink in. Finally, when he was sure he had his emotions under tight control once more he grabbed a bottle of tequila and turned towards Beth. One look at her lying on his counter, naked, her body exposed to his gaze and every hope of control he had went flying out the window.

He'd thought turning vamp and learning how to survive on blood was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was wrong. This was. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength. He would keep his promise if it was the last thing he did. With that reassuring thought running through his mind he opened his eyes.

"Are you ready?" The question came out deep and husky. _Was that his voice?_

A nervous smile flitted across her face. "Yes."

"Don't worry, Beth. I'll stop anytime you want me to, okay?" At her nod, he poured a generous amount of salt in the hollow of her throat and placed a lemon wedge against her lips. Mick leaned down and took a lick of the salt as he opened the bottle and let a small amount of the liquid run over the top of her breast. With quick vampire reflexes he captured the liquid on his tongue before he took the lemon wedge from her lips and sucked the tart juice into his mouth.

Goosebumps covered her flesh as she laid on the counter with her eyes closed, completely stunned by the sensations that ran through her body. She had thought there had to be something for humans to want to place themselves and their bodies willingly in a vampire's hands; but she had never thought it would feel like this. Every nerve ending in her body stood on edge, her nipples tightened as moist heat pooled between her legs. She wanted more, no she craved it.

She opened her eyes to the soft rasp of his tongue at the hollow of her throat. Mick pulled away as a moan vibrated through her body. A smile that could only be described as wicked flashed across his face as he poured more tequila down her body. This time he waited until the liquid had pooled into her belly button before he moved to suck it out.

As his tongue flitted in and out of her navel she was bombarded with sensations. This was more than she had bargained for. Desire, Hunger, Passion, Love, Lust; each sensation piled on top of the other without giving her a moment respite. Her body began to writhe against the counter as he repeated the process over and over again.

"Bite me, Mick."

Mick's head snapped up at her demand. "What?" Surely, he couldn't have heard her right.

"Bite me!"

 _Damn._ That's what he had thought she'd said. "No, Beth. Not like this."

"Yes, Mick. Exactly like this. I want to feel what they feel. I have to know what it feels like with you. I want you to feed from me. Not because you'll die without my blood but because you don't want to live without it."

"Beth, I...."

"Don't make me beg, Mick."

With those words ringing in his ears, Mick ran a soothing hand down the center of her body as he walked to the end of the counter. He gently pulled her towards him, poured a generous amount of alcohol on her stomach and began to lick. He chased one particularly fast moving drop down her stomach to the thatch of blonde curls. Beth writhed against him as his tongue darted across her skin. Finally, when he was sure he had licked every last drop of tequila from her body, he lowered his mouth until his fangs scraped the soft skin of her inner thigh.

But before he gave into temptation he raised his head and stared at the hunger written on her face for him to see. He knew there was an answering look on his own. With one last glance, he placed his hand on her stomach before he lowered his head once more. As his fangs pierced the tender skin of her thigh he heard the moan as it escaped her. His eyes closed as her blood rushed into his mouth, warm, wet, delicious. As her blood flowed into his mouth, he could smell her desire as it grew more intense.

With each suck of his mouth on her skin, her body trembled and more moisture flowed from her body. Fire raced through her, coursed through her veins. There was no let up, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. As she yelled his name, her hands reached up to tangle into Mick's hair as she rode the tide of desire that threatened to consume her.

Blood. Her blood. His Beth's blood was once more caressing his throat with its sweet taste. It had been so long since he'd tasted her. It felt like years but in fact was only weeks. He sucked harder, slid his fangs deeper as he fought for control. As he felt her tremble beneath the onslaught of his fangs it was all he could do not to shout. She was coming from the force of his mouth on her skin alone, from his taking of her blood. It was such a heady and powerful feeling.

As soon as her body stopped trembling, Mick licked the puncture marks one last time before he raised his head and looked at Beth. At the satisfied look on her face he felt the guilt that had threatened slip away. Without a word he held out his hand, a smile lit her eyes as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

She stood before him naked and unselfconscious. There wasn't any reason to be. Mick had already seen everything she had and licked tequila from most of it. "Wow! So that was body shots, huh?"

"Why did you want to do this?" Mick blurted the question out before he could stop himself.

"I could tell you it was only research for the story but I can't."

"Then why?"

Beth stood on her tiptoes, pulled his head down to hers and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Why do you think?" She trailed her fingers across the bare skin of his chest before sliding into the waistband of his jeans. "I think I want one." She whispered against his lips.

"Huh?"

"A body shot. But don't worry you can use a safe word if it'll make you feel....safe." She drew out the last word as a wicked and purely feminine smile curled the corners of her mouth.

Mick couldn't stop the huge grin that split his face as he quickly removed his pants. He had to admit he loved body shots!


End file.
